Darn Peaches!
by Kelz1
Summary: CH 7! Updated 9-30-03 BEST STORY IN THE HISTORY OF CRAPPY STORYS! PLEASE READ! Gay guys! Lussst! Peaches! Riddelan! Suprise! What more could you want in a story! Please R and R!
1. The Saucy Start

Hey so uhhh this is my first story. So. It better rock. Please R&R! I thank Saz who helped cuz i copied her people but the story line is my own. I dont knwo zoids or whatever the hell these shows ar from..cuz ive never seen these shows. hehe.  
  
Stinger: Peachesssss  
  
Saz: HEHEH!! Say it again!!!  
  
Stinger: Jesssuss Sssaz! Ive sssaid it 14 timesss!!!  
  
Saz: So say it again!!!  
  
Stinger: Fine. But thisss iss the lassst time... Peachessss.  
  
Saz: YAAAY!!!  
  
Kelz: Leave Stinger alone Saz  
  
Trina: I wanna play!!! Stinger, say Mouses say sorry to silly snakes!  
  
Stinger: // Omg...They are complete idiotss.// Moussess ssay ssorry to ssssilly sssssnakessss.  
  
Trina & Saz; YAAY!! hehe  
  
Trina: Wheres Karl?  
  
::Karl appears from behing the couch with a video camera:: Karl: Right here! Just got all that stinger thing on tape hehe.  
  
Trina: Come on. We've got to go...do that thing. hehe.  
  
Karl: ::Giggles cutley:: Ok!! hehe : Karl and trina leave giggling:  
  
Kelz: What was that about?  
  
Irvine: I dunno  
  
Prozen: I think there having an affair  
  
Hiltz: Noo...those two? Well... Maybe...  
  
Saz: Trina DOES get around..  
  
Thomas: Saz BE NICE!  
  
Raven: Thomas what do you know about being nice?  
  
Thomas: Oh yeah? Well im way..  
  
Kelz: *cuts Thomas off* My god i feel like im in preschool again.  
  
Stinger: I Hated pressschool. I was forced to live in sssecret gayness for a whole YEAR!  
  
Saz: hehehe Stinger.. Say PEACHES!!  
  
Raven: not this again..  
  
Hiltz: Prozan Hunny..were gonna be late for the movie! Raven, Thomas wanna come?  
  
Ravena nd Thomas: YEAH!!  
  
Prozan: Byee guys.  
  
Kelz, Saz, and Stinger all sit down on the couch  
  
Saz: Heelllooo whats this? :Picks something up from were she was sitting: A note.. From Karl to Trina!!!  
  
Stinger: OOO GOSSSSSIP!!! READ IT!!!  
  
Kelz: I dont think its really any of our..  
  
Stinger: :Cuts Kelz off: READ IT!!!  
  
Saz: Ok... Here it goes..  
  
Dear Katrina- Im looking so foward to this weekend. Its going to be alot of fun, maybe a little hard though. I think we should just keep this between oursleves. Not that im ashamed, but i think we should suprise everyone. Cant wait to see you. - Karl. And thats it.... What do you guys think  
  
Kelz: I think its none of our buisness  
  
*Stinger and Saz look confuzzed at me* Kelz: IM KIDDING!!! Lets see if we can find more!!  
  
TRINA AND KARLS POV Trina: Omg theyre SO gonna not belive this  
  
Karl: Well it took a long time to get around to it hehe.  
  
Trina: Yeah. I think we should do this more often. Infact. lets do it right now!  
  
Karl: Oh dont tease me!!!  
  
Trina: Lets go heheh  
  
  
  
And thats my story. I hope you like it! Please R & R to let me know if you want another Chapter!!  
  
Thanks! 3 Kelz. 


	2. Go Girl! Get the Riddelan!

Hey this is chapter two. Thanks for my *ahem* 2 reviews. I wish more of u would R&R!!!! Trina helped a bit at lunch but SaZ couldnt cuz of her damn tooth!!! Lol ok well here ya go  
  
Karl: Do you think Saz will be mad?  
  
Trina:No! She'll be happy for us...I think...  
  
Karl: Shall i put my red Dragon suit on...for inspiration?  
  
Trina: ::giggles:: Well of course silly goose! But we've really gotta do this fast, this spork-model of Ozzy Osbourne isnt gonna glue itself together for Saz!  
  
Karl: Hehe ok, I'll go get the Ozzy bobble head doll!!  
  
:: Dunnananananana Dunananana BATMAN!! Erm... Bak at Kelz's house:::::  
  
Kelz: So Saz...Why don..  
  
::Kylie and Amanda C burst in::  
  
Kylie: Hey Kelz, Saz, Whats up?  
  
Saz: Weeellll we think Karl and Trina are having an affair, do to the letter we found yesterday. But nothing really.  
  
Amanda: Cool!! Oh, by the way, Kylie, Im going to the barn today, is Reggie hard?  
  
::Kelz and Saz giggle::  
  
Kylie: Well... you kind of just have to show him whos boss!  
  
::Kelz and Saz giggle, trying to muffle their laughter::  
  
Amanda: This is CoNfUzZlInG! Stop LAUGHING!!! IM LEAVING!!!! ::Amanda runs out the door screaming::  
  
// AN- That whole little section with Amanda and Kylie is kinda an inside joke. Hehe sorry ill try not to do it so often!//  
  
Kelz: Well... Kylie. We better get going on our ::air qoutes:: project ::grin::  
  
Kylie: :grinning also:: Yes... our ::air quotes:: project!  
  
:Kylie and Kelz go to work on their :air qoute: Project.:  
  
( Hehe sorry guys. Inside joke again. promise thats the last 1 for THIS chapter hehe)  
  
Saz is left behind to twittle her thumbs, watch RHPS, and toast her buns.  
  
1 hour later..... Trina and Karl come in with the Ozzy head behind their backs. Saz: And were have YOU two been?  
  
Trina: Erm.. Well....  
  
Karl: Wee were.....errrrr juuustt....  
  
Saz: Are you two having an affair??  
  
Karl and Trina look at each other in a confuzed way...Then laugh histarically  
  
Karl: No.. hehe  
  
Trina: God no.. I mean EWW!! What do you think i am? I mean.. ITS KARL!! Haha hew couldnt....:Glances at Karl frowning: Erm.. Just.. no. Why dont you go in your room for a sec Saz... Please?  
  
Saz: Why??  
  
Karl: Just go!! Look ...look! Heres your... :Pulls something out of his pocket: RIDELAN!! GO GET IT!! GET IT GIRL!! :Throws it in Saz'z Room:  
  
:Saz runs as fast as she can into her room...Closes the door...locks it..And puts on lod music..Weird Al.:  
  
Trina: Hehe good job. Call everyone over!  
  
Karl: EVERYONE OVER!!!  
  
:everyone but Saz comes:  
  
Kelz: Ive got the Balloons!  
  
Stinger: Ove got the Cupcakessss!  
  
Raven and Thomas: We have the clowns!  
  
Irvine: Ive got the Pony!  
  
Trina: I have the Ozzy Sculture!  
  
Karl: Ive got Karl! Errm... And the black decorations!  
  
Kelz: Shall I Get Saz?  
  
:Evryone Nods:  
  
Kelz: SAZ GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, NOW!!  
  
:Saz runs out, upon noticing everyone is there and all the stuff they have, She Squeals and Spaz's until we calm her down:  
  
Everyone: Haaaappy birrrrrrrrrrrrthday tooooooooooooo youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
  
Trina to Karl: Thank god they Saz didnt find out our Real secret!  
  
Karl: Oh the "Lazer" Secret?  
  
Trina and Karl giggle and nod  
  
  
  
Well umm yeah. Thats my story. If u guys like it, Ill make another chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
3 Kelz Thanks to Trina, Saz, Kylie and Amanda for not getting mad (Or just not knowing) about this story!! hehe  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ITS THE END OF THE STORY WHAT DO YOU WANT!! SEE!! NOW IF U DONT REVIEW ILL MAKE THE CLOWN COME AFTER YOU! 


	3. Rocko's Modern Life

Hey everyone. here comes Ch 3! If im lucky..it'll be SOMEWHAT like Saz's 3rd chap. Not in the sence of the plot...but funny as hell!  
  
Saz: I cannot belive you threw me a b-day party!!  
  
Kelz: Hehe yeah...Me and Trina came up with the idea!  
  
Saz: Why did Karl try to disstract me with Riddelan? I mean.. shiny, pill shaped objects DO amuse me..but i take Concerta!  
  
*A/N I thought Saz took Riddelan. Hehe my B*  
  
Kelz: I dunno... hehe  
  
Hiltz and Prozen burst in room  
  
Hiltz: Saz... PLEASE dont be mad. I swear we tried to get here as soon as possible! And and i brought a gift!  
  
:Saz opens gift to reveal a pink sweater....::  
  
Prozen: And Me to!!  
  
:Saz opens gift to reveal a USED HAIRY COMB:  
  
::Saz glares...::  
  
Kelz: Oh.... God  
  
Trina: :slaps hand to forehead..: Oww.. Ahem.. :thinder flashy lightning wierd musicy n stuff...:: I ...omg...ill miss you guys....  
  
Prozen & Hiltz: Wh...wha...what are you gonna do Saz? :laugh nrevously::  
  
Saz: ::Looking pissed:: Maybe you to should go wait in the Study. I need to make a phone call. ::This was sad in a VERY calm..almost errie voice::  
  
::Trina and Kelz look at each other.. ::  
  
Irvine: No... those poor kids...::Flashback to his own punishment::  
  
:Saz enters holding a video tape::  
  
Trina: Saz....please...  
  
Kelz: They're so young...:Weeps into Trina's shoulder::  
  
Trina: :Patting Kelz on the back: I know...it'll be ok...they can handle it..  
  
::Saz Glares as she walks into the study::  
  
  
  
SAZ'S POV  
  
Saz: Thanks for the gifts boys. Now..Umm sit in those chairs.  
  
Prozen: What are you gonna do to us?  
  
Saz: :Tying Prozen and Hiltz to the chair:: Your going to watch a little video.  
  
Hiltz: With Crash test dummies?  
  
Saz: :Laughs ironically: No. ::Pops tape in VCR and leaves.::  
  
PARTIES POV  
  
Kelz: :Still a lil teary: :Looks at watch: Oh no Trina  
  
Trina: What?!  
  
Kelz: Its after 9...She never would have done this if...if...  
  
Trina: If only she was still on her medicine. :Frowns:  
  
Karl: What is the video of?  
  
:Screams of disgust are heard in the other room:  
  
Irvine: Maybe I should tell him...  
  
Raven: I think I should. ive seen it twice...  
  
:Trina, Kelz, Stinger and Irvine gasp, While Saz Grins:  
  
Raven: Well Karl.. See...If you do something stupid.. Saz punishes you...with a cruel and unusual way. You know Mrs. Rocko?  
  
Karl: :Shudders: Yeah..  
  
Raven: Well.. See... The tape... its a ...  
  
Stinger: ITSSS A FLABBY PORNO!!! :crys a little: We've all seen the movie once... Except Raven., hesss seen it twice. And the boyssss' are sssseein it now. Your next.  
  
Karl: Omigod. Thats.... So ...Wrong....  
  
Saz: Heheh yeah!! HAHAHAHAHHA!!! HAHAHAHAH!!! HAHAHAH!!! *gasp trying to breathe.... Twitches a little*  
  
  
  
Kelz: I think the movies over. Ill go get the Boyz'.  
  
Kelz' POV  
  
Kelz: Guys, im sorry you had to see that ::Saying as opening the door. Gasps as she sees the sight.... Wich happens to be Prozen passed put.. Hilts trying frantically to get out of the lasso of a knot Saz tied.:: COme on boys... Its over now. Lets go.  
  
::Saz is laughing frantically while Trina is muttering something about Pennies. Tubby is licking himslef and so is Saz. When they see the walking out, they hang there heads..exept for Saz.. who is still liking herself...then chases her "tail" and starts howling at the moon.:::  
  
Please lemme know if u want another one cuz i got a REALLY good idea. this 1 kinda sucked but if it wasnt done then u wont get ch 4. Please REVIEW!! and leave ideas!! hehe.  
  
3 Kelz 


	4. 50 dollar special

Were we last left our heros, Saz was licking herself, Kelz, Stinger, Raven, Irvine and Trina were explaing ' The Movie ' to Karl, and Hiltz and Prozen had just come our from seeing this movie. Sorry it took my so long to write. Ive been sick the last couple of days * pitty me!!!* so im just getting around to writing this. Please R and R!!!  
  
* THE NEXT MORNING-- ALL ARE WAKING UP, SAZ HAS TAKEN HER MEDS- PROZEN AND HILTZ STILL A LIL SCARED*  
  
Kelz: Hey everyone. Who wants some suasage and bacon and eggs?  
  
Everyone: I DO I DO I DO I DO!!!  
  
( A/N ok now im hungry. damnit. Im gonna go make an egg. Brb.) ( A/N ok my eggs are cooking--In the microwave. I know. It smells/looks bad but they taste the same. Our stove broke. Mmm egggs. Ok back to the story)  
  
Kelz: Ok! :Starts cooking breakfast:  
  
Saz: I love Saturdays! I say we go bowling!  
  
Everyone Sares at Saz  
  
Saz: Oh come on. You guys arnt still mad about last night are you? I took a double dose of meds today!!  
  
Everyone: Oh ok! yeah bowlings good!  
  
Kelz: I do not want to go bowling!  
  
Stinger: And why not may i asssk?  
  
Kelz: Because. We have a mystery to solve.  
  
:DUN DUN DUNNNN!!::  
  
Scooby Dooby Do: Whrat wris writ wraggy?  
  
Kelz: Wrong story Scoob.  
  
Shaggy: Like...Woza man! THanks for finding scoob for us! WHo wants a scooby snack!  
  
Trina and Scoob: ME ME ME!!  
  
Shaggy: Like.. Wow man!  
  
Saz: SHAGGY, SCOOBY , LEAVE!!!!  
  
:shaggy and scooby leave:  
  
Trina: SAZ I WANTED A SCOOBY SNACK!!  
  
Irvine Kelz; Whats the mystery??  
  
Kelz: Well you guys remember Saz's party the other day?  
  
Prozen: What about it?  
  
Kelz: Well i have some of it on tape... And i was watching it the other day... and i couldnt tell were it was comming from. or who said it.. But some one said.." Thank god Saz didnt find out our real secret" Then another voice said, " oh the lazer secret?"  
  
Raven: Hmmm Someone has a little secret.  
  
Hiltz: So how are we gonna find out?  
  
Kelz:Dont you mind that. But today. Go about your normal day. Just dont leave the house. Or ill give you a movie. And not Mrs. Rocko's. This one will be much.. MUCH worse.  
  
Stinger: What could be worsse? Ssssaz sssinging Kareoke?  
  
Everyone laughs  
  
Saz: Yeah yeah yeah. I get it.  
  
*Later that night... About 9 ish.*  
  
Kelz: Its about time for you kiddies to be in bed.  
  
Saz: But Wierd Al's tv special is on!  
  
Kelz: Okay. After this though.  
  
KARL AND TRINA'S POV  
  
Karl: She hasnt found out yet. Maybe she wont.  
  
Trina: You dont understand. When Saz and Kelz want to find something out. They do. They have movies. They have torture devices. They have Kareoke. Worst of all.. They have a life size barbie....No telling what they are gonna do to us with that.  
  
Karl: :Gasp:  
  
Trina: We mine as well tell them. Its nont a big deal. I mena..yeah its illegal..but we cant keep it secret forever.  
  
Karl: Can we try?  
  
Trina: Sure we can. It wont last the night though.  
  
Karl: I say we try. Whatever happens ..Happens.  
  
Trina: When we get cought,  
  
Karl: IF.. IF we get caught....  
  
Trina: WHEN we get caought..Our punishment is going to be prettyu bad for just NOT telling them.  
  
Karl: Letz go watch the Wierd Al special.  
  
Trina: Ok. ------------------------------------------------------------------ Tv: Just EAT IIIIIIIIIT EAT ITTTTTTTTTTTT!  
  
Irvine: Is he singing to Mrz. Rocko?  
  
Raven: hehe yeah.  
  
Hiltz: So Kelz.. Figure out who said the lazor thing yet?  
  
Kelz: Nope.  
  
Prozen: We could have gone bowling!!  
  
Kelz: No we couldnt have. If we did, then the speakers would have been to tired to do what i think theyre gonna do.  
  
Stinger: And whatssss that.  
  
Saz: We'll tell you all tomorrow. Once weve cought them.  
  
Karl: Laughs nevervously: What are you go to do to u-- Them when you catch..them?  
  
Trina: Yeah.. :Laughs nervously also: Is it the Mrs. Rocko movie?  
  
Saz: No. This is a much worse movie. But you'll find out when you keep a secret from us.  
  
Stinger: Well i'll tell you one thing. it wasssnt me. I learned my lessson to alwayssss tell Kelz and Ssssaz everything.. no matter what. Ive ssseen the movie they're gonna show to the purpsss.  
  
Irvine: Was that the time you didnt leave your room for a week?  
  
Raven: Yeah... And we had to force feed him.  
  
Hiltz: Is the movie REALLY that bad?  
  
Prozen: Yeah..ive been told a little about it. No specifics. All i know is theyres a guest appearance.  
  
Kelz: ok everyone. bed.  
  
Everyone goes to bed except Kelz and Saz:  
  
Kelz: Ok shut off all the lights and go to your hiding spot. Heres the rope and the handcuffs. I've got the net and the gag.  
  
:Saz goes to her hiding spot:  
  
Voice: Shhh dont wake anyone up!  
  
Voice: You shh!! Voice: SHHH Voice: SHHHH Voice: SHHHHHHH DAMNIT I WIN! Voice.. Ok ok ok!....shh!  
  
*Rustle russtle*  
  
*creeeeeeek* (From door opening you guys are sick! COme on!!)  
  
Kelz: GOTCHA!!!  
  
*Kelz throws net over them, saz runs and ties the up, tne handcuffs theyre legs together..Kelz; Throws the gas in there mouth and duck tapes em. Saz throws the light on*  
  
Saz: KARL? TRINA!?  
  
Kelz: Ok let me tell you how this is gonna work. First..you will tell us whats going on. Then.. You will go to bed. First thing in the morning, You will be punished.  
  
Trina: mmmphermhhskfhaakfj  
  
:saz takes gag out of trinas mouth::  
  
Trina: Karl..Ill handle this. Ok well. See... Karl is a pimp. Wich explains how he is dressed. And i.. am a whore... i work for him. And the Lazor is one of my specials. Its when I *wisper wisper wisper* and then *wisper wisper wisper* for 50 dollars.  
  
Kelz: Thats a cheap price. Well go to bed now. I need to set up your punishment ok?  
  
Trina: :sighs: Ok..  
  
And thats my chapter. And Trina- you are a whore beacues you kept saying you like my stories cuz i dont make you a whore. Well correct me if im wrong..but if you tell me not to do something.. What am i gonna do? THats right... Im gonna do it anyways. hehe Hope you all liked the sotry. Please review and let me know if you was another ch.! 


	5. Buddys Death is under Glass

THE MUCH ANTISIPATED CHAPTER 5!  
  
I'm so sorry this took like a year. I forgot all about it. But I'm back! And thank you to Silent Tsunami for giving me the idea to take the 'kids' to a restaurant. Characters: Kelz, Saz, Trina, Stinger, Hiltz, Irvine, Prozen, Raven, Karl THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Stinger: Ssssoo. Kelz. What happened lassst night?  
  
Kelz: It was Trina and Karl. Karl is a pimp and Trina is a whore. The Lazer Special is when she Whisper whisper whisper* for 50 dollars!  
  
Stinger: Can Karl do that pleasssse? Tee hee  
  
Saz: im tired of ice cream and Sausage. Can we go out to eat tonight?  
  
Kelz. Can you all PROMISE to behave?  
  
Everyone: Yes Ma'am  
  
Kelz: And if I make reservations.will you all dress as your gender?  
  
Everyone but Stinger: yes Ma'am.  
  
Kelz: Stinger!??  
  
Stinger: yessss Ma'am. *sigh*  
  
Saz: Trina, you and Karl may not come tonight.You have to watch the Movie. I have hired a guard, and he is very muscely..Stinger you are to leave him alone, so don't even think about trying to escape.  
  
Karl: PLEASE can I come? I promise I wont do it again!  
  
Trina: Yeah yeah me too!  
  
Kelz: Karl, you may not come. Trina you may.  
  
Karl: Why does she get to go!?  
  
Saz: you just bought yourself a rewinding of the tape Mr.  
  
Trina: Can I bring a date?  
  
Kelz: Good luck trying to find someone who will go, but sure.  
  
Trina: HEY! Ill have you know im beinging Buddy!  
  
Kelz: Oh that little fruit?  
  
Trina: HE IS NOT A FRUIT!  
  
Stinger: I know a fruit when I sssee one. Buddy is a fruit.  
  
Raven: Hiltz, will you go with me?  
  
Hiltz: *giggle* OK!  
  
Irvine:Yeah.So were we going?!?  
  
Kelz: Im Thinking. Friendlys?  
  
Raven: HELL YEAH! I want the smiley face Sundae!  
  
Kelz: Any objections? Well that's too bad were going, be ready by 6:30.  
  
AROUND 4 ISH  
  
PROZENS POV  
  
Prozen:// Ok. Ok. Ok. I hope he says yes! I cant believe im finally gonna propose. I hope he likes the ring. Of course he will. Its georgouse. It cost 20,00 dollars. He'll like it.//  
  
7:00  
  
Irvine: Mmmm Buuuurger.  
  
Raven: Mmmm Chicken tenders.  
  
Stinger: Mmmm waiter! Can I have more Brown Pooponyou for my Ssssalad?  
  
(A/N I don't want to use Grey.you know what (the mustard) do to the fact I don't want to be sued.)  
  
Kelz: *whispering to Saz* Saz, you have the Jar of Sars?  
  
Saz: *whispering to Kelz* Yeah!  
  
Buddy: Soo.. Whats up?  
  
Everyone looks at Buddy  
  
Buddy: Gotcha.  
  
Trina: It'll be a year befor they recognize you.  
  
Raven:soda is wet.  
  
Irvine: Raven.your so weird.  
  
Saz* TWITCH TWITCH* GRANDMAAAA!  
  
Kelz: Oh.by the way..Saz's prescription was changed..the affect of the double dose she took this morning, combine with her new meds.its gonna be a long night.  
  
Prozen: Everyone. I Hav an announcement. Hiltz, you've been so great. Your everything ive dreamed of. When I was a little boy.I dreamed of someone special like you. ( gets down on one knee) Hilts, will you Mary me?  
  
Hilts: I.I.I.  
  
Buddy: AHHH FRUITS!  
  
Trina: Shut up ya fruit:  
  
Hiltz: I..  
  
Stinger: Thisssss issss sssso romantic!  
  
Hiltz:.Prozen.Look.I love you..but.im not.I mean.are we really ready?  
  
Kelz: *Smacks hilts REALLY hard* SAY YES  
  
Hiltz: I mean yes. YES! YES!!!!!  
  
/Hilts and Prozen hug and go back to their meal./  
  
Raven: Im tired..lets go home  
  
As everyone was walking back to the car, kelz said the magic word. Saz took off with the Jar, clearly marked SARS JAR FOR BUDDY and began a converstion with Buddy, concealing th jar behind her back. Trina saw this and ran to Buddy. Kelz grabbed her back pack to pull her back.  
  
Trina: OWWW MY ANKLES BROKEN!!!  
  
Buddy was laying on the ground dead. Evryone was happy. Very..VERY VERY happy. Infact..so happy, they had a party at the emergency room when they were getting Trinas ankle fixed. There was confetti and laughing. Good times. Katrina got a cute doctores number. Then they went and got ice cream and everyone signed Trinas cast cuz they were all so happy about Buddys death. Buddys dead. Dead buddy. Everyone Happy. Happy. And Joyous. Yup.  
  
Raven: WE FORGOT ABOUT KARL!  
  
When they got home... Irvine: KARL ARE YOU OK!?!  
  
Karl: Bill Clinton.George Bush.Micheal Jackson... so.horid.  
  
Everyone looks at Saz.who is chasing the cat. She caught the cat and did the tango with it.  
  
Kelz: So.you gonna be a pimp anymore?  
  
Karl: NO! NO! IM SORRY! *weeping* JUST DON'T SHOW THE TAPE AGAIN!!!!!!  
  
Trina: Buddys Dead!  
  
Karl: Oh really? * Snaps outta it* That's great! So what yall wanna do tomorrow?  
  
Kelz: Someone messed with Sazs Meds. Who did it?  
  
The room went silent.  
  
Kelz: Look. Its Friday. The pharmacy is closed for 2 days, if Saz doesn't get her meds, She will go bollisic. We'll have to deal with her for 2 days. Without meds. It could be bad. Just put them back.  
  
Noone returned them. Had they only know what those 2 days would have been like. But they didn't. Something crazy was happening. They couldn't stop it. Someone had her meds..but who!?  
  
So guys should I continue? Lemme know! I need atleast 5 reviews to continue. Its my policy! And send some idea of what youd all like Saz to do without meds. I have some ideas. Its gonna be crazy. But I need more! Hope you guys like it. Remember..REVIEWS! NEED REVIEWS  
  
Kelz 


	6. ThomasSpeed Chicken

Ok. Here's chapter 6!! Just thinking about it makes me laugh really hard. I don't even know what I'm going to write yet but seriously guys. Thanks for your suggestions. So. here we go! REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Kelz: Ok so seriously guys. Whoever took Saz's Concerta. Put it back.  
  
Trina: I swear I didn't take it. My ankle's broken. And we were all at the emergency room. So it wasn't any of us. The only one it could have been was Karl.but Karl was watching. The Movie. So.. Maybe the cat ate them?  
  
Sir Eats A lot: Meeeeeooow //they must be idiots! If I ate all that concerta.id be asleep for a long time//  
  
Raven: No, Sir Eats A lot is a good kitty.  
  
Stinger: Pussssy cat Pussssy cat!  
  
Sir Eats A Lot: Meow. //What a fruit//  
  
Karl: So anyways.No one took the Concerta..maybe you misplaced it?  
  
Kelz: Want to see a movie Karl?  
  
Karl: No I'm sorry. Please NO!!!!!  
  
Irvine: So..Whats Saz like off her meds for that long. Ive only seen her when her meds wear off for an hour.  
  
Saz: You'll see. Get protective padding. Personaly, I think im fun. Just a little hyper  
  
Kelz: Pshaw. More like. MONDO hyper.  
  
Prozen: Who says Mondo anymore?  
  
Hilts: Just last night you used it to describe.  
  
Raven: We just have to stick it out. Wait till Monday.then we'll go to CVS.  
  
Hiltz: Me and Prozen have an announcement to make. Seeing as the state will not recognize our marage.we've decided to revoke our engagement. Were just going to be boyfriends.  
  
Irvine: ok. Don't care. Anways. I say..  
  
Kelz: No I say. Look heres whats gonna happen. Nobody leaves the house under any circumstances got it? Were all sticking together on this one. Theres protective padding in the closet. Arm yourselfs. When Saz gets to be to much, We'll attempt to give her Nyquil. If we give it to her to soon, her brain may shut down. Its during hours 15-17 that we can give her Nyquil. This is hour one. Good luck all. If I catch anyone leaving. I will personally set it up so YOU will be the one to give Saz the Nyquil.  
  
The room goes silent  
  
*Thomas walks in the door*  
  
Thomas: Hey guys!  
  
Kelz: Woah man were ya been?  
  
Thomas: Kelsey forgot to put me in the story. Havnt been here since chapter 1.  
  
Kelsey: *in god-like voice* Im sorry! I forgot all about you. Just pretend hes been here all along ok guys!?  
  
Kelz: Hey arnt you me?  
  
Kelsey: Yeah.you the animated me.  
  
Kelz: That's cool.  
  
Kelsey: Talking to yourself isn't cool. So I should just go.  
  
Kelz: Ok bye!  
  
Kelsey: bye everyone!  
  
Everyone: BYE!!!!  
  
Thomas: So whadid I miss?  
  
Trina: We killed Buddy!  
  
Thomas: Boohyah man! I wish I could have been there. Man I hate Buddy.that dumbass druggy.  
  
Trina: We all do. We all do. We all do. We all do. Weeee allll doooo.  
  
Saz: What are you doing?  
  
Trina: Trying to get a flashback, Oh well. Guess it wont work. Wont work. Wont work. Wont work.  
  
Kelz : STOP THAT!  
  
Trina: Fine. Ine. Ine. Ine.  
  
Stinger: Sssstop it you beassst. Sssstop..jesssssussss chriiiiissssst.  
  
Saz: HAHAHAH SAY PEACHES!  
  
Stinger: Peachessssss  
  
Saz: HAHAHHA SAY IT AGAIN!  
  
Stinger: Peachessssss  
  
Saz: SAY IT AAGAAAAAIN!!!!  
  
Stinger: Peachessssss. Jessusss Ssssaz sssstop it!  
  
Kelz: Leave Stinger alone.  
  
Trina: I wanna play!! Say Mouses say sorry to Silly Snakes  
  
Prozen: Woah major Dea Ja Voue.  
  
Trina: IT WORKED HAHAHHAHA!!!  
  
Kelz: THIS IS GETTING WAY CONFUZING OK!? Lets just continue with the story.  
  
Thomas: Guess what!  
  
Hiltz: WHAT?  
  
Thomas: Ive got a Giant chicken!  
  
Saz: REALLY? CAN I RIDE IT?  
  
Thomas: No.  
  
Saz: *makes sad face*  
  
Kelz: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA  
  
Saz: Your NOT supposed to laugh at the SAD FACE!  
  
Kelz: Can I Chuckle?  
  
Saz: No  
  
Kelz: Can I Giggle?  
  
Saz: No  
  
Kelz: What can I do?  
  
Saz: Break dance.  
  
Kelz: *break dances* HAH! Look at me go. Wait.I dono how to break dance.  
  
Saz: But you just did.  
  
Kelz: well I guess I know how to break dance then.  
  
Saz: *twitches*  
  
Kelz: uh oh guys its starting!  
  
Saz: *trys to muffle laughing*  
  
Kelz: COVER YOUR EARS  
  
Saz: AHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA *screams with laughter for about 5 minutes then just stops abrubtly*  
  
Kelz: Remember. This is just hour one. Were in for something bad.  
  
Thomas: Guys.I have something to tell you. My giant chicken ate Saz's concerta.  
  
Everyone: WHAT!  
  
Thomas: IM SORRY!!!!  
  
Kelz: Your gonna give Saz the Nyquil.  
  
Thomas: Is it hard?  
  
Trina: Hell yes it is!  
  
Prozen: You need a bucket..a hose and ear plugs  
  
Hiltz: Sounds like my kind of date heheh  
  
Saz: HAHAHAHAhAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAH AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA HHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHNAHHAHAHAHhAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHhAHAHAHHAhAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAhAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHA HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAhAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAH....HGAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHA..HAH..HAH AHA...HAH..Ha.hah.hah..ha.ha.h.a.h.a.ha.  
  
Irvine: So what should we do till Monday?  
  
Raven: How about we.Dress Trina uP!!!  
  
Kelz: YEAH! Take her in the back room!  
  
*In the back room*  
  
Irvine: Sharpie..Black..  
  
Raven: Yep.  
  
Irvine: Bright blue eyeshadow  
  
Raven: Here ya go  
  
Irvine: SHORT SHORT skirt.  
  
Raven: Leopard or bright pink  
  
Irvine: BOTH!..And reaviling top  
  
Raven: Here..  
  
Both: WERE DONE!  
  
Trina: How do I look?  
  
Irvine: GEORGOUSE!  
  
*Back in the living room*  
  
Raven: I present to you.Toothless Crack whore!  
  
Trina: *in manly voice* DANCE.DOES ANYONE WANT A DANCE?  
  
Saz:* Laughs for about..10 minutes*  
  
Kelz: hah! New game! This ones called.Resurect Buddy and kill him again!  
  
*they all grab buddys body.resurrect him.and kill him again*  
  
Stinger: That wasssss fuN! But now what do we do? Jessssussss im bored.  
  
Kelz: Hey guys..its Sunday.Time to give Saz her meds..  
  
Saz: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA *Has been laughing for 15 hours straight* hey..I don't want Nyqil. I want to stay awake. NO! I WANT TO STAY AWAKE!  
  
Thomas: Saz.. Don't worry.it tastes good! Its Grape flavored!  
  
Kelz: *shakes head* ::whisper:: Cheesey hamburger helper::wjisper:::  
  
Thomas: I mean Cheesey hamburger helper!!!  
  
Saz:.I..Want.to.RIDE THE GIANT CHIKEN!  
  
::Saz runs out to the garage and hops on the chicken::  
  
Prozen: I was hoping not to come to this. :Pulls out tranquillizer:  
  
Thomas DON'T HURT COCKY!!  
  
Stinger:: mmmmm my kinda bird.  
  
Prozen: SHUT UP!!! *takes aim.Shoots..Hits Sarahs Arm*  
  
Cockey: SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK  
  
Sir Eats A lot: MEW!! // *Sings*I feel like chicken tonight//  
  
Thoams: Back off Sir!  
  
Kelz: Be nice to my cat!  
  
Raven: SHUT UP  
  
Irvine: SAZ IS ASLEEP  
  
Kelz: Lets put her to bed.  
  
*they put her to bed..*  
  
MONDAY  
  
Kelz: Hey, I'd like to order some more Concerta for Saz Wilson Kelz: Yes.A giant chicken ate it. Kelz: I know it sounds crazy. Kelz: Ok thanks, I'll be right over to pick it up.  
  
later that Day  
  
Kelz:Here you go Saz..Take your meds  
  
Saz: These taste different.  
  
Kelz: Really?  
  
Stinger: ummm..Kelz.. Look at the bottle.  
  
On the bottle.the wrong prescription..THEY GAVE HER SPEED  
  
Kelz: Alarm the others..It will be a long night.  
  
And that's chapter 6. I need some MAJOR events in chapter 7. It will be my last. I will write a sequal.but as for Darn Peaches.Chapter 7 will be the last. So Gimie some good ideas guys! REVIEW! Thanks for reading guys. 


	7. Welcome to Gaysville, Population, 4

Hey omg I havnt updated this story in FOREVER!! Ive decided to EXTEND the length of this to 1 more chapter. Due to the nature of this chapter, parental discretion is advised. Hehe jp jp. Its no more screwed up than the rest. Well.. Yeah it is. So without further adue, and befor Saz has a hernia, Here is Darn Peaches, Chapter 7!!  
  
Kelz: *Yells* HOUSE MEETING!!!  
  
*Everyone runs into the living room*  
  
Saz: *Twitch twitch* Speed.is.. GOOD!!!  
  
Trina: Jesus Christ! What are we gonna do??  
  
Stinger: Well, we could make a nice sssssoflet! And cover it with sssssome..  
  
Trina: ABOUT SAZ, STINGER!  
  
Stinger: Well Jesssssusss Chriiiiisssst, Excuuuuuse me..  
  
Raven: We're out of Nyquil, and Saz is chewing on the last tranquilizer dart.  
  
Kelz: *Looks at Saz*  
  
Saz: *Chews on dart*  
  
Kelz: Unless someone is willing to go near her mouth, we'll just have to wait until tomorrow.  
  
Thomas: Ill get it, jeeze you guys its NOT like she'll rip your arm off.. *Reaches for dart, Saz literally chews his arm off*  
  
Thomas:. Oh.. my. AHAHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY ARM!!  
  
Saz: *Spits arm out, resumes chewing on dart*  
  
Kelz: BAD SAZ, BAD! *grabs Thomas's arm* C'mon Thomas, lets go to the emergency room. again..  
  
Thomas: *crying* Mmm.. My ARM!!! *crys hysterically*  
  
*Kelz and Thomas go to the Emergency room*  
  
Stinger: Im in charge while Kelzzz isss gone.  
  
Trina: NO WAY STINGER!! I am!!  
  
Stinger: Letsss take a vote, Who wantsss Trina?  
  
*Karl raises his hand sheepishly*  
  
Stinger: mmmkay and who wantsss me?  
  
*Raven, Irvine, Prozen, Raven and Hiltz raise their hand*  
  
Trina: FINE. DOOOOOM us ALL!!  
  
Stinger: I WIN! Hehe! Now everyone, Into your uniformssss!  
  
*Everyone changes into their uniforms, Leather chaps, a leather jacket, and a whip*  
  
Trina: I..I..I Like it!!  
  
Karl: ME TOO!  
  
Raven: You know what I just realized? My name is the annoying bird in that Edger Allen Poe story...  
  
Irvine: You and that bird have more in common than just your names..  
  
Raven: . Hey!! Wait a sec..  
  
Prozen: Good. Now that were in our uniforms,  
  
StingerL GET! Ssssssilly goossssse! IM in charge!  
  
Prozen:..  
  
Stinger: Go to your room. Thatssss a bad Prozen!!  
  
Prozen: *Whimper*  
  
Stinger: Ohh Geeze not the puppy dog face. Ok Prozen, you can sssstay..  
  
Trina: If I was in charge.  
  
Stinger: YOUR NOT!! Ssssso sssstop it! Boooyssss, Duct tape her to the wall!!  
  
*Irvine and Karl duct tape Trina to the wall* Trina: HEY!! Stinger!!!  
  
Stinger: Itsss your punishment! *Duct tapes her mouth shut*  
  
Karl: *evil grin* Hey.. Trina. *Takes out feather* You tickleish?  
  
Trina: * Mad glare*  
  
Karl: *tickles Trina's feet * AHAHAHAHH Who's Worthless NOW!?  
  
Trina: *Squirm Squirm*  
  
Stinger: Yearssss of oppression?  
  
Karl: Yessss! Jessssusss Chriiissst that woman could turn FABIO gay!!  
  
Stinger: Welcome into the gay world ssssilly gooosssse!  
  
Karl: Thankssss! //Damn Stingers hott!\\  
  
Hiltz: Prozen hunny! Lets go to our room!  
  
Prozen:. OK!!  
  
* Prozen and Hiltz run to their room*  
  
Raven: Im gonna make a cake for Thomas. Damn im bored.  
  
*Raven goes to make cake*  
  
Saz: *Still chewing on tranquilizer dart*  
  
Karl: ssssoo, Ssstinger, Do you have a boyfriend?  
  
Stinger: Not at the moment, Do you?  
  
Karl: No, but I DO like sssomeone.  
  
Stinger: Oooohh DO tell!  
  
Karl: Itsss. YOU! *Blush blush*  
  
Stinger: *Blink blink*.. me?  
  
Karl: Yesss! Your sssoo Hott! And Ssssweet! And I jussst.. LOVE you Sssstinger!  
  
Stinger:.Oh..Oh.. kay.. I.. Erm.. am.. flattered..  
  
Karl:..  
  
Stinger: Ohhh I need time to think.  
  
*Stinger runs to his room*  
  
Karl: Saz. wanna go for walkies?  
  
Saz: *Looks up from chewing on dart* YES!! *Runs and grabs leash, hands it to Karl*  
  
Karl: * Tries to leash Saz*  
  
Saz: *Fidgets*  
  
Karl: *Kicks Saz then puts leash on her* Lets GO!! *Takes Saz for walk*  
  
Ravens POV  
  
Raven: 2 eggs. 3 cups of Flour. This cake is gonna ROCK!  
  
Trinas POV  
  
Trina: *Squirm*  
  
Hiltz POV  
  
Hiltz: OH PROZEN!!!  
  
Stingers POV  
  
Stinger: He IS nice, and has a GREAT ass..  
  
Karls POV  
  
Karl: SAZ!! Put that kid DOWN!!  
  
Kelz's POV  
  
*walks through the door with Thomas, who has an arm cast*  
  
Kelz: IM HOME EVERYONE GET BACK HERE  
  
*everyone runs in room*  
  
Kelz: Good. Now Thomas must be treated GENTLY!! Is that UNDERSTOOD?  
  
Everyone: *nods*  
  
Raven: Hey Thomas! I made you a cake!  
  
Thomas: Thanks!! Mmm Chocolate..  
  
Kelz: Seems like everything here went pretty-why is Trina on the wall!!?!??!  
  
Stinger: She would obey.  
  
Kelz:.. Works for me..  
  
Karl: Oh and, Im gay..  
  
Kelz: I know..  
  
Karl: Howd you know??  
  
Kelz: Kelsey told me.  
  
Karl: Kelsey???  
  
Kelz: Yeah. you know.. GOD!  
  
Kelsey: Hey.. Hi there.. Ehehe, Sorry Karl, She wouldn't let me leave until I told her..  
  
Karl: Gotcha.  
  
Kelsey: Ok Bye!!  
  
Everyone: Bye!!  
  
Kelz: Ok so the gay count is now, Prozen, Hiltz, Stinger and Karl. Anyone else? Okeydoke.  
  
Karl: Sssoo Ssstinger.. have you decided?  
  
Stinger: Karl.  
  
And I'll leave it at that!! Sorry to leave you guys hanging like that, but to tell you the truth, I really don't know what the answer will be! So please please PLEASE comment with your suggestions for the next and FINAL chapter, unless I decide to extend it to like 10 chapters, wich is possible. Anyways, Thanks for reading. PLEASE COMMENT!! 


End file.
